


wait it out

by versol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versol/pseuds/versol
Summary: A text form your boyfriend saying that the power is out until tomorrow morning is not what Chanyeol considers ideal, but they'll make it work.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	wait it out

**Author's Note:**

> I had this started since before I took a break and finally found some motivation to finally try and finish it. I miss writing, but it'll be a slow, painstaking process to work myself back into. 
> 
> I apologize that this isn't up to par with whatever I usually do, but I tried.

Late nights at work is one thing. It’s different once the fall starts to set in. When the sun begins to set earlier. When walking home from the train station is colder, and has Chanyeol shoving his hands into his pockets as far as they can go. 

It’s different when he gets a text from his boyfriend in the middle of the day asking if he turned the temperature down, because according to him, Chanyeol is pretty much a furnace in the middle of the night. He said “No.” asked why, and then got a message back saying it was too cold to even move and he hasn’t even bothered to look at the temperature on the thermostat yet.

A couple of hours later, said boyfriend finally texted back saying that he talked to the neighbors, who said apparently the weather has knocked the power out, and the whole street won't have power until sometime tomorrow morning.

So Chanyeol suffers on the way to work, on the way home, and still so even after he gets inside. Definitely not the best start to the weekend.

When he opens the door, he stills feels the chill. The hazy gray light from outside does a poor job and providing good natural light when he steps in, as it's still mostly dark. Chanyeol can hear an anime of some sort playing from somewhere, but he doesn’t see anyone. 

“Jongin? I’m home.” He says loudly. It’s quiet enough that he doesn’t have to yell, but loud enough that if Jongin is awake (it’s always a toss up if he is or not), he’ll hear him. 

He sees a socked foot poke out from over the end of the couch, hears a little whimper as he starts to walk closer. 

“You’re late.” Jongin mumbles, rubbing his eyes and turning onto his back to look up at Chanyeol, sleep and warmth in his soft brown eyes. 

“I know, “I’m sorry I left you alone to suffer a little longer than usual.” Chanyeol smiles, “But I picked up some food and stuff on the way here.”

“I’ve been here all day.” Jongin whines, turning onto his side and pulling up what looks like every blanket he could find from their tiny shared apartment.

“I’m gonna go change, get something to eat, okay?”

Long sleeve shirt, hoodie on top, and the thickest pair of sweatpants and socks he could find. It really is freezing in here and he has no idea how Jongin just stayed in here all day with a little space heater on and a ton of blankets. 

“What have you been doing today?” Chanyeol sits down on the floor, in front of the coffee table and Jongin sits all too close next to him.

“Watch shows, fall asleep, drink tea, and then fall asleep again while waiting for you to come home.” He says, letting himself fall against Chanyeol’s shoulder. Jongin sighs and pulls his legs up to his chest, “It’s too cold to do anything else. I’ve just been a vegetable…” 

“A very cold and lonely vegetable.” He says finally, pulling a thick blanket down from the couch and draping it over Chanyeol’s shoulder’s, and then his own. 

Chanyeol laughs, straightening his legs out under the table and opening them wide. He pulls at Jongin just tight enough for him to sit up lazily and crawl into Chanyeol’s lap.

“I dunno why I came out here…” Jongin is curled sideways against Chanyeol’s chest, pretty much clinging to as much of Chanyeol as he can, “The bed was a much better idea. I guess being out here made me feel as if I was doing something.”

Chanyeol huffs, and wraps his arms around Jongin’s frame, trying to pull him closer. He looks cute in his thick knitted, oversized sweater with his sweats tucked into a pair of wool socks. He looks smaller, it’s cute. 

Chanyeol runs a hand through Jongin’s soft hair to get his attention just long enough to lean down and finally kiss him. He tastes faintly of hot chocolate and as much as knows he should stop by now, he doesn’t really want to. Despite being stuck inside their cold little apartment all day without any heat, Jongin’s lips are still so warm. 

“You know, we still have hot water...” Chanyeol feels Jongin hum against his lips and he nods slowly, leaning back into Chanyeol’s chest and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“You wanna soak for a minute?”

He feels him nod, and he hums again.

“Jongin, I’m not gonna carry you.”

“Mmmph-”

“Jongin-“

It only makes the younger cling tighter. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and sighs, “Alright, get up.”

Carrying one boyfriend who is nearly the same height as him, plus a comforter and probably every blanket they own is a feat Chanyeol didn’t think he was capable of accomplishing. 

It’s not like it’s a far walk anyways. Only a few steps across the living room and around the corner. He drops the blankets onto the bed first, then his unassuming, half asleep boyfriend second. Jongin lands with a soft thud, rolls onto his back and stares up at Chanyeol for a few brief seconds before he starts to push himself from the mattress.

His hair is all messy, and sticks out all over the place and his face is a little red from where he’s been laying on his arms and trying to get comfortable on the couch. Sleepy Jongin is way too cute to resist sometimes.

After getting all of their blankets and pillows sorted out on the bed, and making sure that all the faucets were left dripping just in case, Jongin is attached to Chanyeol and doesn’t seem like he plans on letting go anytime soon. Even while Chanyeol runs the hot water, Jongin is attached. 

He’s fine with that. It’s freezing, and it’s not like there’s anything they can do but ride this out until it gets fixed tomorrow. 

Chanyeol plants soft kisses in his face as he gets him out of his clothes. They’ve made this attempt before and it didn’t work out so well. They’re both just over six feet in height. The two of them plus one bathtub equals a mess of gangly, awkward limbs.

They’ll make it work. 

He’s tired from work, and his joints are sore from the cold, and being awake sucks because all he can focus on is how insanely fucking cold it is. Chanyeol pours maybe too much epsom salt into the water, but he needs this.

There’s something that stings at his skin, makes Chanyeol jolt and wince and then swear, “Thanks for the warning.”

Jongin slipped not one, but both of his freezing cold hands under Chanyeol’s shirt and presses them into his skin, “You’re so warm.” Jongin sings, grabbing at Chanyeol’s hoodie and pulling it off, following everything else.

It took them a minute to get themselves situated- facing each other, and knees pulled up, Chanyeol finally started to get some feeling back in his hands and feet and was finally able to relax a little, even though it’s still a little awkward with their seating. 

Jongin runs his wet fingers through his hair to make an attempt at trying to tame it a little. 

“Does it look better?” He looks up to Chanyeol who laughs, “You know you’re just going to fall back asleep after this, right?”

“Whatever.” Jongin pouts, “I’m taking that as a yes.”

It’s one of those rare silences where either of them are too tired to speak and instead only speak through touches and lazy, warm kisses.

Once they get themselves situated under the warmth of their blankets, Jongin buries his face into Chanyeol’s neck, and runs his fingers through his hair, scratching softly at his head. It feels nice. Jongin’s weight on top of him, his lips pressing soft kisses on his neck and jaw and feeling his soft pants against his skin.

He decides to follow suit, and slips his hands under Jongin’s sweater, letting his fingers run over and press into the muscles of his back. He feels them tighten and Jongin hisses and arches.

He’s so warm too.

Jongin blinks at him. His eyes are puffy from sleep and he sniffles once, but doesn’t say anything. Just stares. He knows this is Jongin’s “Why would you do that?” Stare saved specifically for when he doesn’t feel talking. Like now. 

Chanyeol breathes a laugh, and lets his hands climb back up Jongin’s back, pulling him back down on top of him so their lips meet. 

He lives for moments like this with Jongin- Without the heating being broken, obviously- But the quiet moments, the downtime, when Jongin is the only thing his mind has the capacity to think about. 

Soft lazy make out sessions that leave them each breathless and still somehow panting and their hands finding each other blindly and intertwining, staying entangled, even after Jongin has fallen back asleep.

He’s definitely going to raid the medicine cabinet tomorrow for vitamins. Mostly for Jongin.

“Thank you... For dinner.” Jongin’s voice is rough and sleepy against Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol’s only response is a little ruffle of Jongin’s hair. 

“Anytime. You warm? Do you need anything?” Chanyeol presses his fingers into the tight muscles of Jongin’s shoulders, making groan and shudder, “No, just this is fine.”

This is fine. Even with the frigid air that’s seeping in through the windows and floorboards, this is fine. 

Maybe not totally ideal, but fine. Jongin is weighted down and is blindly searching for one of Chanyeol’s hands while halfway unconscious, and once he’s found it and has his cold fingers curled up and resting against Chanyeol’s palm, he slips right under again. 

Soft snores and the occasional twitch and whimper that wake Chanyeol just to make sure Jongin’s okay. Half-awake and blurry eyes, he can tell Jongin hasn’t moved a muscle, so he won’t either. 

The only thing that’s changed is the daylight. It’s gone now, and the dark has settled in with the cold. Chanyeol is significantly warmer now than he was when he got home, but still cannot be bothered to move out of not wanting to wake up his beloved on top of him. So he’ll stay just like this until Jongin is rolling off of him. 

Until then, he’ll stroke his hair until he falls back asleep, letting his fingers trail down to the warm skin of his back where they fill back up with warmth and love for the little freckles he can feel back over his skin. 

And he makes one last mental note to raid the cabinets for vitamins tomorrow.


End file.
